Stay Alive
by XMenlover152
Summary: Jessica Peterson had no home, just a large group to look after. When she meets Maggie Greene, she and her group are taken into a prison and make it their home. But with an illness and walkers close to bending over the gates, is the prison really worth living in? Soon to be Carl and another O.C character.
1. Meeting the group

**I'm back! It's Walking Dead time! Soon will be Carl/O.C! Not the O.C in this chapter but her little sister. The first chapter is just my O.C character's view on being leader of her group! Not really as this is set in Season 4. **

**Disclaimer: I'll own the Walking Dead when the zombie invasion starts. As in never!**

I didn't want this to happen. For my mother and father to die in vain. For my friends to make me leader. Don't they know I'll lead them to their deaths? That they'll die? I stand in front of a Target store the group is raiding. I made my instructions simple. One wrong move and we all go down. I get tired of standing and walk in. I see that my group has followed our supplies plan right. Four carts are full of things we need to survive. I walk around and see familiar red hair looking at books. I walk up to her and say" Zoe" Zoe looks up and says" Jess you scared me!" Of course I didn't. I look at the book she's holding and say" Hunger Games. Really?" "What it's a good book!" I walk away and go back to the doors. I see a truck pull up and an Asian guy, two African Americans, a guy with a crossbow, and a brown haired woman. I run back to my group and say" We got company!" I hide my group in the DVDs and CD's and wait. The second group walks past us and Zoe says" Maybe they're nice?" I didn't think that for a minute. We had run into a crazy guy with an eye-patch (wink wink) and he wasn't friendly at all. But still maybe these people had a place to call home. I said" I'll talk to them but if anything goes wrong fire first" Zoe nodded. I stepped out and walked carefully to the other group. They heard my footsteps and turned around banishing their guns. Well the guy with the crossbow didn't. "Whoa! I don't mean any harm!" I slowly put my gun on the ground and said" See I put my gun down now please do the same!" They didn't but the brunette asked" How many walkers have you killed?" "Way too many to count!" "How many people have you killed?" I bit my lip, I hadn't expected this question. "Three" "Why?" "They were bitten. I couldn't let them turn" She said" Are there more with you?" I nodded towards my group who exited their hiding spot. The brunette said" I'm Maggie" She held out her hand and I shook it" Jessica" She smiled. My friend Tobias walked up and said" You have a camp?" Maggie nodded and said" This is Daryl (The guy with the crossbow nodded at me) Glenn (The Asian guy waved) Tyreese (The African American smiled at me) and Tyreese's sister Sasha (The other one gave no greeting)" I said" This is my little sisters and brother Gillian. Athena, and Lyndon. My twin brother Eric. My friends, Joven, Justin, Wesley, Zoe, Yasmina, Ally, Tivion, Anthony, Ian, Felix, Tobias, and Mari" Mari batted her eyes at Glenn who looked uncomfortable for a minute. Maggie said" Let's get you guys to our camp" She smiled at me and I smiled back. For one second I felt like this was a new start.

**There we go! Review please!**


	2. Gillian and Judith

**Let's do this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Walking Dead. Just my O.C's**

The ride there was long. My group had lived in the woods for a long time. This group wasn't dangerous just protecting themselves. Mari was being annoying as usual. Daryl asked us" You guys don't look like assholes. Are you assholes?" I said" I'm not an asshole" while looking at Wesley who said" What? Are you calling me an asshole?" "Nope just looking at you" Everybody laughed. After a while, Gillian asked Tyreese" So how many people are with your group?" Tyreese chuckled and said" Too many to count" "Twenty? Fifty? A hundred?" "How old are you kid?" "Guess" "Twelve?' "Nope" "Eleven?" "Not even close" "Thirteen?" "Maybe" Tyreese laughed. Gillian grinned. Eric said" Whoa!" I looked up and saw a huge prison. I looked at Eric and grinned. Daryl said" You guys never seen a prison before?" "No but we have been in Juvie before" "Wow there's so much to learn about you guys" I grinned. I saw a kid pull on ropes and the metal doors opened. This place was protected from all sides. The car stopped and a man in his thirties walked up to the car. I got out and he said" Who's this girl?" Tyreese said" You mean who are these people?" The man's expression changed when everybody else in my group exited the car. Gillian said" Cat got your tongue?" The kid from earlier ran up, huffing and puffing, and said" Man I'm out of shape! I should run more!" Gillian handed him a water bottle. He took it and said" Thanks" Then he took a double take. Gillian rolled her eyes. Maggie said" We found them at that Target we told you about. They answered the questions and we liked the answers" The man nodded and asked" Who's the leader?" I raised my hand. He held out his hand and said" I'm Rick Grimes. This is my son Carl" I shook his hand and said" I'm Jessica. These are my siblings Lyndon, Eric, Gillian, and Athena. These are our friends Tobias, Zoe, Justin, Wesley, Joven, Mari, Ian, Anthony, Yasmina, Tivion, Felix, and Ally" Carl said" A lot of people" Athena looked around, saw something, and screamed" YOU HAVE HORSES?!" I looked where she was looking and saw a brown horse. Rick said" Yeah" But Athena was too far to hear him. She was already at the stables and petting the horse's mane. I said" She'll be there for a while. She loves horses" Rick smiled and said" Before the council introduces you to the rest of the group, let's get you settled in" We walked to a a door marked, **Cell Block C **and entered it. Inside there was another African American woman doing crutches. A blond girl writing in a journal. A woman with short hair cooking. A teen with glasses playing with Legos. And a man sitting down reading a book. They all looked up when Rick entered and the short haired woman's eyes landed on mine. "New people?" "Yes" She walked over to us and said" Sit down I'll fix you up a plate. Oh and welcome" I smiled at Joven and he winked. Gillian's stomach growled. Athena came running back to us and said" Do I smell food?" Gillian rolled her eyes and said" No it's poison! Of course it's food!" The woman smiled. After a long lunch filled with seconds (Eric, Gillian, and Felix had thirds) the woman said" I'm Carol" I said" I'm Jessica and can somebody else say who the other's names are cause I'm getting tired of repeating myself!" Rick quickly introduced everyone else for me. The woman doing crutches said" I'm Michone" The man with the book said" I'm Hershel" The blond girl said" I'm Beth" And the teen playing with Legos said" I'm Patrick and may I say it's wonderful to see new faces" I said" That's sweet" He smiled then went back to playing with his Legos. A whine rang out through the room and Eric said" Was that a baby?" Beth quickly got up and went into the room with cells I guess. She came out with a a baby. Gillian got up and went to Beth. She said" To be honest, I'd never thought we'd ever see a baby again" Beth nodded. "She's beautiful" Beth said" Thank you" Zoe asked" How are you feeling?" Beth looked confused fro a moment before saying" Oh she's not mine" I asked" Where's the mother?" Everyone looked down. Gillian said" I'm sorry, we shouldn't have asked" Hershel said" No it's okay. It's hard to talk about that's all" Gillian said" Where's the father?" Rick raised his hand slowly. Gillian put her hand to her mouth before saying" I'm so sorry" She looked at Carl and said" You're her brother?" Carl nodded and Gillian said" She looks like you" Carl said" Thanks" Beth asked" Do you want to hold her?" Gillian nodded and Beth placed the baby in her hands. "It's been so long since I've held a baby. Last time was when Lyndon was born" Lyndon looked embarrassed. Beth said" You're good with her" "What's her name?" "Judith" "Judith. That's a beautiful name" Rick whispered to Hershel" I think they're going to fit in good here" I smiled at that. Gillian continued rocking Judith until Rick wanted her. Gillian said" I get her next time!" I smiled and said" I think someone's taken a liking to Judith" Rick said" I think so too" And that's how our first day at the prison went.

**Please review this! **


	3. 30 Days Without An Accident Part 1

**Let's do this! And go vote on my poll.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything about the Walking Dead**

After we were introduced to the rest of the prison community, Eric, Anthony, and Joven helped Rick and Carl take care of the animals. Gillian helped Beth with Judith. Me, Zoe, Ally, and Felix went out on runs. And everyone else did their own thing. Today we were going to The Big Spot. Gillian came up to me and said" Good luck and don't die" I said" That's positive" Gillian grinned. I looked over my shoulder and saw Beth and her boyfriend Zach saying goodbye. Well Zach did, Beth walked away. I heard Zach say"Aren't you going to say goodbye?" Beth said" Nope" Gillian walked away as Daryl said" Damn romance novel" Gillian heard him and said" Amen brother" Daryl nodded towards her. Gilliam smiled before walking down to the field. I said" You two are both morons" Daryl held up his fists and said" Bring it on!" Gillian gave me the middle finger. I rolled my eyes. Gillian had been hanging around Daryl for a little too much. I said" Daryl let's go before Glenn screams at us" Glenn looked up and asked" What?" "Nothing" I heard a voice say" Hey" I looked up and saw Bob. The guy was new like us but he'd been at the prison for only a week. Gillian called him "Boob" Bob said" I'd like to start pulling my weight around here, let me earn my keep" Tobias said" Weren't you on your own when Daryl found you?" Bob nodded. I said" Can you handle being with a group?" Bob said" I can try" I looked at Daryl who shrugged. I said" Zoe can you take a day off?" "Sure" I said" Bob if this goes badly I'll blame you" Bob nodded. I got in the car.

Gillian's POV (I figured I'd switch it from time to time)  
I walked down the field with Carl and asked" Is Farmer Rick off duty yet?" Carl aid" No he's busy" I said" That's too bad!" Carl said" So how's it going Gigi?" I said" Good but stop calling me that!" Carl chuckled and ran to the field, I ran after him. I heard Carl say to his father" Why didn't you wake me up?" "I knew you were reading comic books under your blankets with a flashlight" I laughed out loud and Carl rolled his eyes. I said" Rick are you two going to be farming all day?" "Yes" "Boring" He ignored that. I started to say" So Rick-" but was interrupted by a whistle. Rick said" Carl get the gates" I ran with Carl to the gates and we both pulled on the ropes. Michone ran past us on her horse Flame. Rick said" I'm glad to see you in one piece!" Michone said" So am I. Somebody hit the jackpot" She pulled out comic books out of her bag. Carl said" No way. Awesome! Thank you" Michone smiled and said" I also found this" She handed Rick a razor. I raised an eyebrow. Michone said" Your face is losing the war" Rick smirked. Carl asked" So you're be here for a while?" "Just a little while" Daryl drove down the path to Michone and said" Hey" "Hey yourself" "I'm heading to that Big Spot we were talking about. The one down south?" "Can I come?" Carl said" Michone you just got here!" "And I'll be back" I rolled my eyes. Jessica gave me the peace sign before Tyreese drove off behind Daryl. I said" I'll go help Beth with Judith" "Okay" Beth and I weren't friends exactly, we just hung out. Eric and Lyndon loved Judith no lie. Everybody did but not Jessica. It hadn't been since Lyndon was born, had she held a baby. Beth stared at me and asked" Why is Jessica the leader of your group?" Just that sentence sent me into a flashback.

_"Jessica!" I screamed in her face and she didn't respond. "Jessica! Say something please!" Eric said" She's been like this since they died" Lyndon was crying in Athena's arms. Felix said" Jess we have to move" Jessica said" All we do is run. Why?" Zoe ran in saying" They're everywhere!" I looked my sister in the eyes and said" The only reason we've got this far is because you protect us. Please help us" Joven held out his hand and after a while, Jessica took it. _

I came back to the present and Beth was shaking my shoulders. "Gillian? Are you okay? You zoned out" "Yeah I'm fine" Tobias came and said something in Swedish that I didn't know. Beth looked confused and I said" Tobais is Swedish but he knows English also" Beth nodded. Tobais said" You know Eric and Jessica's birthday is in two days" I smiled already having a plan.

**Review please!**


End file.
